Be careful what u wish for
by 1ndecember
Summary: What can be more shocking then living almost for two months in one day, and let me say, not the best one? -Well, u asked for a chance and I'm giving u a choice of two: u can leave things like this, live normal life from now on and every day will be different… - But, Brittany…. - Or u can go back to the day u hate the most and stay there forever saving Brittany over and over again.


Okey, guys) First english fic ever. I own nothing but mistakes (sorry). *_for thoughts_

*_Please, be one more day, please...*_

"I love you,- I find myself whispering again and again, - I love you and I'm ready to save you everyday till the end of my life, just please, God, please, give me one more day for that."

It's 00:04 and you're still in my arms, you're here with me like i wished all this time, time that was standing still until now. I'm holding your yet warm body, I can't hear you're breathing… nothing but the sirens. They're coming, they're already here filling air and my heart with desperation. They make my life meaningless, they want to take you away from me, this time forever. And it will be tomorrow this time, damn, it already is, but there will not be another day for me, not without you.

As i got up from my knees i already miss your warmness. Cops and medics are on their way to you. But i know it's late, because _I'm_ late and only _I'm_ meant to be your savior, my sleeping beauty. I'm coming slowly to the crowd, trying to disappear, trying not to bring any attention to me, although I really don't care anymore. I should find a way to get another chance, chance for you, chance for us. But somebody's hand stopped me, it's paramedic, young guy's asking if I'm okey...*_no, im not, and probably, never will be. _"Yes"- I breathed out in reality. But he's still insisting me to go for the regular check, he's smiling awkwardly, it's like he's asking _me_ for a favor and I complied, I didn't know why, but I wanted to go with him, I trusted him.

Suddenly i realized we're not in ambulance anymore, it's long hall or something, lightning's poor and all I can see - two walls. Nobody's here, at first I even thought I gone deaf, coz there're no noises at all, I would've decide I was alone but I still could fill paramedic's hand on my shoulder. Suddenly hall ended as soft and deep voice called my name: "Santana". I was lost forwords.

_ it's all so surreal I can't even...although what can be more shocking then living almost for two months in one day, and let me say, not the best one?_

"We don't have all day, you know, - voice appeared again, - although, - he laughed a bit- i forgot you do".

"Who the hell..."- question popped up in my head.

-It doesn't matter at all, you _people_ never gonna get "the universe thing", as _you_ called it, it would've taken all the time in the world for you to understand that and even _you, _Santana_,_ don't have so much time plus I bet u got smth more interesting to think about instead, right?

-I…I don't know who...*_What is happening? It fills strange, like smth's in my head or …someone. Damn, hurts. I can't..._

-Don't fight it...Now you _know_ what I am.

- I need... *_my head's gonna explode_.

-One more chance? Yeah, you do, like an air. But wait, weren't u the one asking to stop it all?

-No! I only wanted my life back!

-Well, you _have it_ now, don't you, Santana?

- But not this way! *_Brittany..._

- It's not _that_ simple, Santana.

- Who said "SIMPLE"? What's the deal anyway? I'm so tired…of this games…of everything.

-That's _why_ I made it stop.

-That's…NO. Why the hell am I here?

-U're talking to me.

-Not here. _HERE_. IN THIS FREAKING DAY?

-You _know_ why. _You_ wished for it.

-But I was meant to save her! And she's dead now. I was meant to not let this happen. _That's_ why I'm here?!

-You're _wrong_, Santana.

-What? *_it can't be...no...* _How?

-Well, If I spin the time once more…?

-Please, I'll pay any price *_I have to save her._

-Well, _you_ asked for a chance and I'm giving you a _choice_ of two: you can _leave_ things like this, live normal life from now on and every day will be _different_…

- But, Brittany….

- Or _you_ can go back to the day you _hate_ the most and stay there _forever_ saving Brittany _over_ and _over_ again.

- Isn't any... Why can't I save her and..?

- I'm not the _devil_ with the _contract_ for you soul, Santana. And I'm not the almighty _God_. Things like _this_ happen for a _reason_. I've _already_ stopped the time for _you two_. It's _all_ I can do. I can change _nothing_…

- I'll do it _myself_! I just need _one_ more…

-No. I can't _let_ you do this either… for the sake of all humanity, for the _balance_ of worlds. _Nothing_ will change the fact that yesterday was _last_ day of her life. So, what's your call? You can _save her_ in that day and _stay_ there or _let her die_ and _move on_, there's no _other_ option, Santana, there'll _never_ be.

_*There will not be another day for me, not without you, Brittany* _

_- _There is no future for me if she isn't there.

- Hm, I guess, be careful what you wish for.


End file.
